Le réseau social
sommaire (Intoduction) 1) Définition 2)Applications en sciences sociales 2.1) Règle de 150 2.2) Les degrés de séparation 3) Bibliographie 4)Notes 5) Bibliographie 6) Articles connexes Un réseau social est un ensemble d'entités sociales telles que des individus ou des organisations sociales reliées entre elles par des liens créés lors des interactions sociales. Il se représente par une structure ou une forme dynamique d'un groupement social. L'analyse des réseaux sociaux, basée sur la théorie des réseaux, l'usage des graphes et l'analyse sociologique représente le domaine étudiant les réseaux sociaux. Des réseaux sociaux peuvent être créés stratégiquement pour agrandir ou rendre plus efficient son propre réseau social (professionnel, amical). On trouve sur Internet toutes sortes de réseaux sociaux. Certains regroupent des amis de la vie réelle, comme Donaki 1 et les Copains d'Avant. D'autres aident à se créer un cercle d'amis, à trouver des partenaires commerciaux, un emploi ou autres. Il s'agit de services de Réseautage social, comme Facebook, MySpace, Twitter, LinkedIn. Un réseau social représente une structure sociale dynamique se modélisant par des sommets et des arêtes. Les sommets désignent généralement des gens et/ou des organisations et sont reliées entre elles par des interactions sociales. Le terme provient de John A. Barnes en 19541. 1)Définition: L’expression « médias sociaux » recouvre les différentes activités qui intègrent la technologie, l’interaction sociale, et la création de contenu. Andreas Kaplan et Michael Haenlein définissent les médias sociaux comme "un groupe d’applications en ligne qui se fondent sur l’idéologie et la technique du Web 2.0 et permettent la création et l’échange du contenu généré par les utilisateurs". Les médias sociaux utilisent l’intelligence collective dans un esprit de collaboration en ligne. Par le biais de ces moyens de communication sociale, des individus ou des groupes d’individus qui collaborent créent ensemble du contenu Web, organisent le contenu, l’indexent, le modifient ou font des commentaires, le combinent avec des créations personnelles. Les médias sociaux utilisent beaucoup de techniques, telles que les flux RSS et autres flux de syndication Web, les blogues, les wikis, le partage de photos (Flickr), le vidéo-partage (YouTube), des podcasts, les réseaux sociaux, le bookmarking collaboratif, les mashups, les mondes virtuels, les microblogues, et plus encore. 2)Applications en sciences sociales: Article détaillé : Analyse des réseaux sociaux. L'emploi de la théorie des réseaux sociaux en sciences sociales a débuté avec les études sur l'urbanisation de l'École de Manchester (se centrant autour de Max Gluckman), réalisées principalement en Zambie durant les années 1960. Le champ de la sociométrie, tentant de quantifier les relations sociales a enchaîné le pas. Par la suite, des universitaires tels que Harrison White ou Mark Granovetter ont élargi l'usage des réseaux sociaux, et ils sont maintenant employés pour aider à expliquer de nombreux et divers phénomènes de la vie courante en sciences sociales. Le pouvoir au sein des organisations, par exemple, a été trouvé relever davantage du degré avec lequel un acteur social d'un réseau est au centre de plusieurs relations sociales qu'à son titre professionnel effectif. Les réseaux sociaux jouent aussi un rôle fondamental dans l'embauche, dans le succès des sociétés, et dans le rendement professionnel. La théorie des réseaux sociaux est un champ extrêmement actif dans le milieu universitaire et plusieurs outils de recherche d'analyse des réseaux sociaux sont disponibles en ligne et sont relativement faciles à employer pour présenter simplement un graphe de réseau social. La théorie de la diffusion des innovations explore les réseaux sociaux et leur rôle pour influencer la diffusion de nouvelles idées et pratiques. Les systèmes socio-techniques sont vaguement liés à l'analyse de réseaux et se concentrent sur les relations parmi les individus, les institutions, les objets et les technologies. 2/1)Règle de 150 : La prétendue règle de 150, aussi appelé nombre de Dunbar, soutient que la taille d'un réseau social originel est limité à environ 150 membres. Cette règle résulte des études trans-culturelles en sociologie et plus spécifiquement en anthropologie sur la taille maximale d'un village (au sens plutôt entendu d'écovillage). Il est théorisé en psychologie évolutionniste que ce nombre peut être dû à une certaine limite humaine à reconnaitre les membres et à capter les faits émotionnels concernant tous les membres d'un groupe. Cependant, cela peut aussi être dû à l'économie et la nécessité de déceler les passagers clandestins, comme il peut être plus facile pour un individu vivant dans un large groupe de prendre avantage des bénéfices de vivre en communauté sans contribuer soi-même à ces bénéfices communs. 2/2)Les degrés de séparation : L'effet du petit monde est l'hypothèse que la longueur de la chaîne des connaissances sociales requise pour lier une personne arbitrairement choisie à n'importe quelle autre sur Terre est généralement courte. Le concept a engendré l'expression célèbre des "six degrés de séparation" après l'expérience du petit monde de 1967, réalisée par le psychologue Stanley Milgram. Il a constaté que deux citoyens aléatoirement choisis aux États-Unis sont reliés par, tout au plus, six connaissances, et en tout temps. Des expériences contemporaines via Internet continuent d'explorer ce phénomène. Ces expériences confirment qu'environ cinq à sept degrés de séparation sont suffisants pour connecter n'importe quelle personne à une autre par Internet. 3)Bibliographie : Alain Degenne, Michel Forsé (1994) : Les réseaux sociaux ; Paris, Armand Colin. (en) S. Wasserman, K. Faust (1994), Social network analysis. Methods and applications ; New York, Cambridge University Press. E. Lazega (1998), Réseaux sociaux et structures relationnelles ; Paris; Que sais-je? n° 3399, PUF. 4)Notes : ↑ dans « Class and Committees in a Norwegian Island Parish », Human Relations 5)Bibliographie: Pierre Mercklé (2004), les réseaux sociaux, les origines de l’analyse des réseaux sociaux, CNED, ens-lsh,en ligne Elvis Mazzoni (2006), Du simple tracement des interactions à l’évaluation des rôles et des fonctions des membres d’une communauté en réseau : une proposition dérivée de l’analyse des réseaux sociaux, ISDM – Information Sciences for Decision Making, 26 (2006), en ligne Alain Degenne, Les réseaux sociaux, Armand Colin, 1994 - 2e édition (1 mars 2004), 295 p. (ISBN 978-2200266622) avec Michel Forsé Michel Forsé, Les réseaux sociaux, Armand Colin, 1994 - 2e édition (1 mars 2004), 295 p. (ISBN 978-2200266622) avec Alain Degenne Stanley Wasserman, Social network analysis. Methods and applications, Cambridge University Press, 1994, 857 p. (ISBN 978-0521387071) avec Kathrine Faust Kathrine Faust, Social network analysis. Methods and applications, Cambridge University Press, 1994, 857 p. (ISBN 978-0521387071) avec Stanley Wasserman Auray, Nicolas (2004), « Compte-rendu de la Computer Supported Cooperative Work (CSCW) Conference (Chicago 6-10 november 2004) », LabCMO, UQAM, 12 novembre, voir le wiki du LabCMO : http://cmo.uqam.ca/wiki Carpenter, Keri et ali. (2004), « Online Political Organizing : Lessons from the Field », Computer Supported Cooperative Work (CSCW) Conference Proceedings (Chicago 6-10 November 2004), ACM, New York, p. 59-62. Dayan, Daniel (1998), « Particularistic media and diasporic communications » in Tamar Liebes & Ducheneaut, N. et ali (2004), « The Social Side of Gaming : A Study of Interaction Patterns in a Massively Multiplayer Online Game », Computer Supported Cooperative Work (CSCW) Conference Proceedings (Chicago 6-10 November 2004), ACM, NY, p. 360-369. Gutwin, C., et ali (2004), « Group Awareness in Distributed Software Development », Computer Supported Cooperative Work (CSCW) Conference Proceedings (Chicago 6-10 November 2004), ACM, New York, p. 72-81. Hardt, Michael et Antonio Negri (2004), Multitude, La Découverte, Paris. Horvitz, E. et ali (2004), « BusyBody : Creating and Fielding Personalized Models of the Cost of Interruption », Computer Supported Cooperative Work (CSCW) Conference Proceedings (Chicago 6-10 November 2004), ACM, New York, p. 507-510. James Curran, eds, Media, Ritual and Identity, Routledge, London, p. 103-113. Latzko-Toth, Guillaume (sous presse), « La normalisation des pratiques de chat : l'émergence d'un cadre normatif d'usage de l'Internet Relay Chat » in B. Conein, F. Massit-Folléa et S. Proulx, éds, Internet, utopie limitée, Presses de l’Université Laval, Québec, 2005. Papadakis, Maria C. (2003), People Can Create a Sense of Community in Cyberspace, SRI International, Arlington, VA (USA), disponible en ligne : www.sri.com/policy/csted/reports/sandt/it/Papadakis_IT_virtual_communities_issue_brief.pdf Proulx, Serge (2004), La révolution Internet en question, Québec-Amérique, Montréal. Proulx, Serge et Guillaume Latzko-Toth (2000), « La virtualité comme catégorie pour penser le social : l’usage de la notion de communauté virtuelle », Sociologie et sociétés, XXXII (2), Presses de l’Université de Montréal, 2000, p. 99-122. Shirky, Clay (2004), « Group as User : Flaming and the Design of Social Software », disponible en ligne : http://www.shirky.com/writings/group_user.html Tönnies, Ferdinand (1887, 1992), Communauté et société (première édition : 1887), extraits repris dans : Karl van Meter, La sociologie, coll. « Textes essentiels », Larousse, Paris, p. 195-211. 6)Articles connexes: Réseau d'échanges réciproques de savoirs Réseautage d'affaires Réseautage social Réseau social d'entreprise Community manager Bibliographie sur les réseaux sociaux Réseaux neuronaux Portail de la sociologie Ce document provient de « http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/R%C3%A9seau_social ». Catégories : Réseau social | Concept sociologique | + Catégories cachées : Article manquant de référence depuis date inconnue | Portail:Sociologie/Articles liés AffichagesArticle Discussion Modifier historique Outils personnelsEssayer la bêta Créer un compte ou se connecter Rechercher Navigation Accueil Portails thématiques Index alphabétique Un article au hasard Contacter Wikipédia Contribuer Aide Communauté Modifications récentes Accueil des nouveaux arrivants Faire un don Imprimer / exporter Créer un livre Télécharger comme PDF Version imprimable Boîte à outils Pages liées Suivi des pages liées Importer un fichier Pages spéciales Adresse de cette version Citer cette page Autres langues العربية Azərbaycan Български Català Corsu Česky Dansk English Español Eesti فارسی עברית हिन्दी Magyar Bahasa Indonesia Italiano 日本語 Taqbaylit 한국어 Nederlands ‪Norsk (bokmål)‬ Polski Português Русский Simple English Српски / Srpski Українська 中文 Dernière modification de cette page le 18 mai 2010 à 11:25. Droit d'auteur : les textes sont disponibles sous licence Creative Commons paternité partage à l’identique ; d’autres conditions peuvent s’appliquer. Voyez les conditions d’utilisation pour plus de détails, ainsi que les crédits graphiques. En cas de réutilisation des textes de cette page, voyez comment citer les auteurs et mentionner la licence. Wikipedia® est une marque déposée de la Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., organisation de bienfaisance régie par le paragraphe 501©(3) du code fiscal des États-Unis. Politique de confidentialité À propos de Wikipédia Avertissements